Brigitte à la plage
by Lorna Parker
Summary: Fanfic écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge. Un des personnages est en vacances...


**Auteur :** Lorna Parker

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi, pas de sous.

**Archives :** de l'auteur : Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge n°10 proposé par le site Inthemoolight dont le thème était les vacances. Il fallait employer 8 titres d'épisodes et un personnage devait se cacher.  
Bonne lecture.

**Brigitte à la plage**

Mark :

En vacances depuis peu dans cette petite ville touristique, je ne connaissais personne et n'avais pas envie de rester seul pendant les trois semaines que j'allais passer ici.

La côte était divisée en plusieurs plages, donnant à celles-ci un caractère plus intime créé par l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Le sable était presque entièrement recouvert de serviettes de bain dont la moitié était occupée par la gente féminine. Pour mon plus grand bonheur! Je ne savais pas si c'était mon jour de chance, mais la plupart de ses femmes n'étaient pas, ou ne semblaient pas, accompagnées par un homme qui aurait pu être un sérieux obstacle à mon envie de repartir accompagné de cette plage. Mon regard glissait de corps en corps, cherchant la perle rare. Puis, il s'arrêta sur une jeune femme blonde, une sucette dans la bouche. C'était elle la perle rare! Enfin, j'espérais…

Pour le moment, je n'avais aucun plan pour aller lui parler. Si Greg avait été là, il m'aurait sûrement conseillé. Après s'être moquer de moi, certes, mais il m'aurait quand même aidé. Je me contentais alors, pour l'instant, d'observer la petite blonde de loin. Je remarquai alors avec quelle sensualité elle retirait parfois sa sucette rouge de sa bouche, comment elle la laissait traîner sur ses lèvres et comment, ensuite, elle faisait faire le même chemin à sa langue pour effacer toute trace de passage de la confiserie. Je déglutis difficilement en la voyant faire pour la troisième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure. C'était moi ou la température venait d'augmenter de quelques degrés…? La sucette parcourut une nouvelle fois les lèvres de la jeune femme et ce fut là la fin de mon hésitation à aller parler à la propriétaire du bonbon.

Je me levai donc, marchant droit devant moi pour me donner une certaine assurance que je n'avais pas. Allez! Ca ne devait pas être si dur que ça! Greg disait toujours dans ces cas-là que ce n'était qu'une question d'assurance… Pour moi, c'était plutôt une question de courage!

Brigitte:

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, mais j'avais eu droit à des vacances! Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. Peut-être était-ce le moyen qu'avait trouvé Mlle Parker pour m'éloigner du Centre le temps de réaliser je ne sais quel projet? Mais, je me fichais de la réponse à cette question. La seule chose qui importait à cet instant était que je profitais des mes premières vacances depuis…trop longtemps puisque je ne me souvenais même plus des dernières.

Un regard en coin pour surveiller les alentours –habitude de travail- m'indiqua qu'un homme s'approchait de moi. Encore un paumé atteint de troubles mentaux sérieux ! Le dernier homme qui m'avait abordé avait fini à la rue. Mais, au lieu d'emprunter la porte comme tout le monde, il était passé par la fenêtre! Il me disait toujours que je le rendais fou, je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point là! Au moins, je ne prenais pas trop de risque avec le gars à la tête d'ahuri qui s'avançait vers moi puisqu'il avait déjà l'air…perdu. Et puis, l'idée de passer quelques moments qui pouvaient me faire oublier mes dernières confrontations avec Jarod était plus que tentante.

En effet, le rat de laboratoire n'avait rein trouvé de mieux à faire que d'inventer un nouveau jeu de piste intitulé "Que la lumière soit"! Oh, cela aurait été très drôle si, comme d'habitude, Mlle Parker avait été la victime de Jarod! Mais non, le jeu m'était destiné… Bien sûr, pour que j'accepte de le faire, le P'tit génie avait glissé un cadeau surprise, à l'intérieur, que Sydney avait jugé indispensable pour nous rapprocher de Jarod et pouvoir enfin l'attraper. Puis, ayant reçu l'ordre du directeur du Centre en personne, il avait mieux valu pour moi que j'accepte. Et la lumière fut faite…sur ma vie privée. Ce maudit caméléon avait fouillé dans mon passé pour me ridiculiser devant Sydney, Broots et Mlle Parker! Ils avaient bien ris tous les trois et je restais convaincue que Parker était de mèche avec Jarod sur ce coup là. Elle n'avait pas été surprise, contrairement aux deux autres, en découvrant le but réel du "jeu". Elle avait simplement sourit, appréciant certainement que, pour une fois, Jarod ait choisi de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait! A l'instant où nous avions reçu le nouveau jeu de Jarod, elle avait su! A croire que le chat et la souris avait arrêté la chasse le temps de fouiller dans ma vie privée et de dévoiler la quasi inexistence –je dois bien l'avouer- de ma vie sentimentale. Mais, est-ce que j'avais vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui a une vie sentimentale normale? J'avais eu tous les hommes que j'avais voulu…sauf un. Et c'était là-dessus que Jarod –et Mlle Parker, j'en étais presque certaine!- avait basé son "jeu".

Une fois que j'étais entrée dans l'espèce de boîte qui représentait une cabine de plage –les vacances avaient du monter au cerveau du génie!-, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu –si tant est qu'on puisse prévoir quelque chose quand ils s'agissait des jeux stupides de Jarod-. Un maillot de bain plus qu'horrible était alors tombé je ne sais comment du plafond de la "cabine" et avait atterri sur ma tête. Je m'étais alors retrouvé coiffée d'un maillot de bain une pièce, bariolé de jaune et de rouge, le tout relevé par d'énormes fleurs vertes. Je m'étais demandée où il avait pu trouvé un truc pareil et, comme si la "cabine" avait lu dans mes pensées, une feuille de papier s'était doucement posée au dessus maillot de bain. Je l'avais lu: "J'ai fait ce maillot de bain moi-même, juste pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plait! J'avais jeté le bout de papier par terre et l'avais piétiné jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des miettes. Cela avait apaisé ma colère pour un temps… Mais pour un temps seulement car la suite du "jeu" consistait à mettre ce foutu maillot de bain. Ma colère avait doublé en m'apercevant que le vêtement était bien trop grand pour moi. La porte s'était alors ouverte, m'invitant ainsi à sortir de la boîte. Je m'étais exécutée en pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire mais c'était mal connaître le P'tit génie. Mlle Parker avait alors fait remarquer à Sydney que Jarod ne donnait jamais de titre au hasard à ces jeux. J'avais alors compris qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. C'était ce moment précis qu'avait choisi le fond de la cabine pour se lever et laisser apparaître une autre paroi. Celle-ci avait été recouverte de photos et Sydney, Broots et Mlle Parker s'était approché pour mieux les voir. J'avais réalisé trop tard qu'il s'agissait de moi sur ces photos. De moi et de l'homme que je n'avais pas réussi à avoir. Je ne m'étais même pas demandée où il se les était procuré et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Toute cette histoire avec cet homme était un mauvais souvenir. Jamais personne n'avait osé me parler comme il l'avait fait et je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre tellement j'avais été surprise par son ton sec et cassant alors que je ne venais que de me présenter. Sur les photos, on le voyait clairement me répondre et me demander de partir. Mlle Parker n'avait, bien entendu, pas raté l'occasion pour se moquer de moi en m'envoyant deux ou trois répliques cinglantes. Sydney n'avait pas cherché à cacher son sourire. Même Broots avait ri! Sûrement parce qu'il avait vu les deux autres se moquer et que je n'avais rien dit, mais il avait ri! Mlle Parker avait longuement regardé les photos.

"- Et la lumière fut! Avait-elle fini par dire en souriant. Sur votre privée Brigitte. Jarod a un humour particulier, il faut juste s'habituer, m'avait-elle dit en faisant mine de me donner une tape "amicale" sur l'épaule."

Elle avait ensuite fait comme si elle interrompait son geste à cause de ce que je portais, me rappelant ainsi l'ignoble maillot de bain que j'avais sur le dos, et par la même, l'humiliation que je venais de subir.

Si jamais j'arrivais un jour à prouver que Parker avait fait une trêve avec Jarod pour humilier un agent du Centre…

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mark, m'interrompit une voix."

Je relevai la tête pour voir que l'ahuri qui s'était levé tout à l'heure pour venir vers moi -et qui avait mis plus de cinq minutes pour parcourir les quinze mètres qui nous séparaient- venait de se planter entre le soleil et moi, m'empêchant ainsi de parfaire mon tout nouveau bronzage.

Décidant quand même de lui laisser une chance si je voulais passer un peu de bon temps, je retins le soupir que j'avais très envie de pousser. Prenant mon air le plus charmant, je me levai et tendis la main à l'homme qui venait de se présenter. A présent face à lui, je remarquai qu'il était plus du genre gigolo que de celui "j'ai-de-sérieux-problèmes-dans-la-tête". Tant mieux, ça me changerait!

"-Brigitte, dis-je pour me présenter en lui serrant la main."

Il parut rassuré que je ne le jette pas tout de suite et gagna, du coup, l'assurance qu'il avait chercher en mettant plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et bien maintenant qu'il avait un peu plus confiance en lui, je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser faire pour oublier le Centre, Jarod et Mlle Parker quelques heures! Peut-être même quelques jours si Monsieur Gigolo-fou n'était pas trop nul…

Jarod:

L'instantané que je venais de prendre du nouveau couple sortis de l'appareil que je tenais dans les mains. On y reconnaissait Brigitte très nettement et l'air plutôt…hébété de son compagnon se remarquait également très bien! Fier de mon petit cliché, je sortis de derrière un parasol resté sûrement sans propriétaire le temps d'une baignade. Je fouillai d'une main dans mon sac pour y trouver un stylo tout en quittant la plage. Je remontai une rue et trouvai une petite table sur laquelle m'appuyer. En souriant, j'écrivis le nom de mon dernier jeu au dos de la photo: "Que la lumière soit". Je la postai ensuite dans une boîte aux lettres après l'avoir glissée dans une enveloppe au nom de Mlle Parker…

Titres des épisodes utilisés:  
1.1- Le chat et la souris  
1.10- Question de courage  
1.12- Jeu de piste  
2.11- Gigolo  
2.12- Cadeau surprise  
3.1- Troubles mentaux  
4.9- Confrontations  
4.14- Que la lumière soit


End file.
